An Old Love heats up again:
by ANGELFISH 100781
Summary: Bo's Ex, and Best Friend comes back to Hazzard to start a new life, and she gets a job, but it's not all business, Will their romance reheat? Please R&R, I want to hear your opinions, and thoughts, IT'S COMPLETED!


Author's Note: Bo's Ex, and Best friend is coming back to Hazzard County for good, but it's not all business, Will their relationship reheat? And she also has a secret; can the Dukes help her out on that? Find out, y'all!

An Old Love heats up again:

Lorraine Johnson is coming back to Hazzard County, Georgia, she just got a job as a Waitress at the local bar, and club, **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, and she also will be working with her good friend, Daisy Duke, and she can't wait to see her, Luke, Jesse, and her ex-boyfriend, who is now her best friend, Bo Duke, she can't wait to relive the good times she had with them, she just want to get rid of what happened 5 months ago out of her mind. Here is the Flashback to those 5 months:

**_What happened was like this: In Atlanta, she was a Hostess, and a Waitress at a Fancy Man's Club, and Luigi Coppola was the owner, and he was looking for someone who works fast, and Lorraine applied within, and he was impressed with her, and gave her a huge Employee Benefits Package, and days off whenever she needs it, and she told him that this was only temporary, and he understood, and she was making some big money, and she was happy, and One night, she forgot her purse behind the Bar, and she went in the Back way, and as she was picking up her purse from the behind the Bar, she noticed that Coppola, and his Henchmen were having a meeting with one of Coppola's Business Partners, and she noticed that Coppola, and Smith were arguing about something, and there was yelling, and then Smith walked away, and Luigi, and his Henchmen each shot 3 shots into Smith's back._**

_**Lorraine screamed, and then covered her mouth, and the Henchmen, and Luigi spotted her, and Luigi yelled in a commanding tone, "Get her!" and she ran out of there, and got into her car, and drove off like a bat out of hell, and they fired some shots, and she didn't look back, and when she got into Hazzard County, Georgia, she breathed better, cause she knew she had friends, and when she entered into the town, she had no place to stay, she decided to apply to the local Bar, "The Boar's Nest", and then when she reached the local bar, "The Boar's Nest", she felt even more better.**_

Bo and Luke Duke, also known as the "Duke Boys" were busy on the Back Forty of their farm, and Jesse was on the other end doing some planting, and picking some crops for dinner, and he was happy about one crop in particular. "We are gonna have a good Corn crop this year, and we will have plenty of money to last us for awhile, and that made the boys happy. The two handsome boys put their shirts back on, buttoned them up, and followed Jesse into his pickup, and went home.

Meanwhile Daisy was doing her shift, and Cooter came in for a beer, and she gave him a warm smile, and his beer, and he sat down at his usual spot, and watched out for Daisy, in case any trouble. He loves Daisy as his sister, and his friends as brothers, and Jesse always thought of him as family.

Dominic and Mario from Atlanta were following Lorraine, and they noticed that she witnessed the murder that they committed against another gangster, and their boss, Mr. Luigi Coppola wanted her dead, and once he wants something, he gets it, and they can't go back unless the deed is done, and they want to make their boss very happy indeed.

Luke and Bo took their time to get ready, and they want to look good for a Saturday Night out at **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, Bo decided to go with a pair of Black Jeans, and a Blue Denim shirt, with three buttons unbuttoned, to show off his dark tan, and Luke decided to go with a pair of Blue Jeans, and a White Shirt, three buttons also unbuttoned, their looks compliment their features, and the girls in Hazzard County, knows that the Duke Boys can make them sizzle three paces away. They went downstairs once they were satisfied, and Jesse knew where they were going, and he said, "Stay out of trouble now, Boys, I don't have enough Bail Money for the both of you", and they said in unison, "Yes, Sir", and off they went to **_"The Boar's Nest"_**.

Lorraine was busy at her interview all day, and impressed the Manager, and Bartender, Jim Barrows, and he insisted that she start that night, and she went to her car to get appropriate clothing to wear, and when she got out of the Restroom, she was stopped by some familiar voices.

"**_Oh my, Lord! Lorraine Johnson!"_** and Lorraine smiled at Daisy and Cooter, and she ran over to give them each a hug, and a kiss, and they got caught up with their lives, and Lorraine explained why she was in Hazzard County, and she said, "Don't tell the boys, or Jesse, I want to surprise them", and Daisy smiled, and nodded, and Cooter said, "They will be surprised, especially Bo", and Lorraine gave them a look, and said unconvincingly, "It's has been over for me and Bo a long time ago, we are best friends", and Daisy said, "Keep telling yourself that", and they left Cooter to enjoy his beer, and Daisy gave Lorraine a quick run down, and they went to work.

Luke and Bo were in their prized Orange Racing Stock Car known around Hazzard County as the "General Lee" and Luke was doing the driving this time, and he said, "Is it nice that Boss Hogg, and Rosco are out of town with Lulu on vacation?" and Bo said with a smile, "There will be some peace in Hazzard County, Brother, Can I get a Amen?" and Luke said, "Amen", and he roared the engine a little bit, as they made their way to their favorite hangout.

Lorraine decided to surprise the boys when they came in, she was gonna sneak up on them, and cover their eyes, and make them do the "Guessing Game", and she was gonna wait until they come in, and sat down, and when she is on a break, she can't wait to see them both, even if she didn't want to admit it, she wants to see Bo, and she just hopes that the old feelings won't come back, they are friends now, and she is gonna respect that.

The boys came in, and Daisy saw them and gave Cooter a look, and he smiled, and gave Daisy the "thumbs up" sign, and Daisy nodded to Lorraine, and she let Jim know it was her break time, and she went over to the boys, and she had a big smile on her face as she was doing this.

She covered their eyes, and said with a smile, "Well, how are the two impossible handsome catches doing in Hazzard County tonight?" and Luke said exclaiming with a smile as he feels her Right Hand, **_"I know that silky, smooth hand anywhere!"_** and Bo said smiling, as he turned around to face Lorraine, "I know that voice too" and he said exclaiming out loud, **_"Hello, Gorgeous!"_** and she uncovered their eyes, and then they turned around to face her, she gave them each a big hug and a kiss, and she sat down to join them, and explained what she was doing in Hazzard County, and Daisy and Cooter joined them after that, and Lorraine said, "I have no place to stay", and Bo said, "Nonsense, you will stay at the farm", and Luke said, "Yeah, it will be like old times", and Lorraine said, "Not exactly, Luke", and Bo said, "Yeah, what was in the past stayed in the past, we are best friends", and Cooter, Daisy, and Luke were not convinced.

The young Dukes drove Lorraine to the Duke Farm, and Jesse was equally surprised and glad to see the girl, he considered family, and they hugged, and all of them talked for awhile, and Daisy showed where Lorraine was gonna stay, and she was gonna share Daisy's room, and the boys went to bed along with them, and everyone had a peaceful sleep, and Lorraine went to sleep without problems for a change, thinking back to the wonderful memories, that she shared with the Duke family, especially Bo.

Dominic and Mario found Lorraine the next day shopping, and she was with the Dukes, and Mario said, "Let's do it, and then get the hell out of here", and Dominic said agreeing, "Yeah, the Boss would want to move on schedule", and when they saw she was alone leaning against the "General Lee", they grabbed her, and she screamed, **_"Help! Help!"_** and Bo, Daisy, and Luke came rushing out, and Dominic said, "Let's move it", and Bo, Luke, and Daisy saw them leave and focused back on Lorraine, and Bo asked, "Are you ok, Honey?" and she nodded, and Daisy said, "You sure, Sugar?" and she nodded once more, and broke down in Bo's arms, and Bo comforted her, and Lorraine said to them, "I have something to tell you all, let's get back to the farm", and the Dukes nodded, and drove off to their home.

Meanwhile Luigi Coppola was not happy with his men's results, and he said angrily, "I want her dead!" and for a second he calmed down, and said, "Guys, if she tells anyone what she saw, we will be ruined, so get rid of her, or I will get rid of you, Understand?" and the two men gulped, and nodded, and they went to figure out a plan on kidnapping Lorraine, and killing her.

After they got back to the farm, Jesse saw the condition that Lorraine was in, and made some tea, and then Lorraine calmed down, and began her story of how she got involved with Coppola, and the goons, who were trying to kill her.

"It began while I was living in Atlanta, I was getting ready for the Summer, I needed to make some quick money to start my life here in Hazzard", she said tearfully once again, and the Dukes nodded for her to continue, and she said calming down, "So I got a job at this bar, as a Waitress, and the owner, Luigi Coppola loved me, so he gave enough months so I could do what I need to do, and get out, I never knew he was a criminal, I swear it, Bo", she said as she looked into Bo's eyes, and he said soothingly, "I know it, Darlin', I believe you", and he hugged her, and the rest of Duke clan was sympathetic to her situation, and wanted to help her, and Lorraine concluded her story with this, "I saw Lewis Smith get murdered, and they spotted me, and that's when I ran for home, and got the job at **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, I never been so scared in my life", and Bo said this with confidence, as he reached out to her for a hug.

"I will kill them myself if they come near you again", and he hugged her, and she nodded, and welcomed the warm embrace, and Luke said, "We will help you, Lorraine", and Daisy said with a smile, "Yeah, You are family, and we gotta stick together", and Jesse said, "Now don't you worry, Dear, those City Slickers get outsmarted by us Country Folks everyday", and Lorraine laughed, and said, "That's true", and then everyone felt happy again, and enjoyed the rest of their day.

Lorraine sat in the Hayloft, she knew that was the only place to get some privacy, and she had to do some heavy thinking, on a possible relationship, with Bo, and she thought to herself, **_"I love this man, I trust this man with my life, I was a fool for breaking it off with him before, I just hope that I am not too late"_**, and she was drifted off into space when Bo came in.

Bo cleared his throat, and it brought Lorraine back to the Present, and he said with a smile, "A penny for your thoughts?" and she smiled, and nodded, and she decided to have the talk with him right then and there, and she said, " Bo, Are you happy with the way we settled our past?" and Bo thought for a second, and said, "I have to be honest with you, It hurt like hell in the beginning, but I rather have you as a best friend, then nothing at all", and that made her smile, and she sighed, "Don't you wish that you can go back in time to the simpler days?", and he chuckled, and said, "All the time, Darlin'", and suddenly she made a move towards Bo, and kissed him, and there was shocked looks on each other's faces, and she said softly, "I am sorry", and Bo said, "Don't be", and they kissed each other once more, but this time with intensity, and began to undress each other.

Bo said breathlessly, "I missed you, and everything about you" as he got her out of her pants, undies, bra, and shirt, and boots. Lorraine kissed the side of his neck the way he liked, and she said, "Sugar, me too, I just want to forget this past month", and she got him out of his clothes, and they dropped into the Hay, and made love, and they were in sync with each other, and each made small pleasurable noises, and then Lorraine kissed Bo on his chest, and laid in his welcoming embrace, and asked, "Are you happy, Honey?" and Bo said kissing her cheek, and sighed, "Darlin', I am happier then I ever had been", and they both sighed, and went to sleep that early afternoon, and Bo did his chores, so he was free for the afternoon, and so was Lorraine.

Luke and Daisy were preparing Lunch, and Daisy said with a smile, "I think the flame is relit for Bo and Lorraine, Cousin, I hope this time it works out for them", and Luke said confidently, "I think it will, Bo will work hard this time, he loves that girl, and will do anything for a future with her, and he will also convince her that staying in Hazzard is for the best", and Daisy nodded, and said, "You're right, Cousin", and she said to herself as she thought worriedly, **_"I just don't want him hurt"_**, and she and Luke finished preparing the delicious meal.

Bo and Lorraine woke up, and quickly dressed, and left the Hayloft, and they came in with flushed looks, and the rest of the Dukes knew it was happiness, and decided to let Bo and Lorraine tell them, and Luke said, **_"Grace"_**, and they sat down to a wonderful meal and pleasant conversation like usual.

Later that night, Bo and Lorraine told the rest of the Dukes that they are officially a couple now, and they are in love, and they talked about future plans, that includes kids, and marriage, and Luke said, "I have a plan to stop Coppola, and his goons", and he filled them in on it, and they loved it, and agreed to it.

The next day, the plan went into action, and Luke brought Rosco and his Deputies into it, they figured that Coppola would risk everything to make a move to kill Lorraine, and they all positioned themselves in Hazzard County Square.

Coppola and his goons decided to came into Hazzard County instead of coming up with a plan, and they saw "Lorraine", but it was really Daisy, in the "General Lee", and Bo was driving it, and they both smiled cause Luke's plan was working, and then Bo got on the C.B., and said with a big grin, "Big Turkey coming your way, gobble, gobble", and Luke said laughing on the other end, "Gotcha, We are on the way, Cousin", and the plan continued to proceed.

Coppola saw the "General Lee", and he said, "Take both of them out, and let's get out of here, before someone notices us", and Mario and Dominic nodded, and they got their guns out, and they were about to fire, but an explosion interrupted the attempt, and they could hear Bo's voice echoed loudly exclaiming, **_"Yeehaw!"_** and now they were scared, and stopped their car.

Luke got out of the car, and so did Cooter, and he, Cooter, and Bo had their Bows and Arrows trained on them, and Luke said in a warning tone, **_"Come out of there, or you will be grilled!"_** and they did, but they put up a fight, and the boys went at them, and Jesse and Daisy kept Lorraine safe, and once the crooks were in Rosco and his Deputies' custody, Lorraine took a cheap shot, and kneed him in the groin, and yelled, **_"You bastard!"_** and Bo and Luke pulled her away and comforted her.

The Dukes and Lorraine testified against them, and they were sentenced to Life with out Parole, and that made everyone happy, and Lorraine doesn't have to run anymore, and she also promoted from Waitress, to House Singer, when everyone found out that she can sing, and everything in Hazzard County was normal again.

Lorraine and Bo were hot and heavy, and they were happy for the first time in their lives, and their plans were underway, and Luke and Daisy were very happy and ready to help whenever they are needed. Plus Lorraine treated Daisy, Bo, and Luke to a night on the town, and she considered them her heroes, and they had fun, and they felt like a big happy family too.

End of: An Old Love heats up again:

_**Balladeer: It looks like Bo is finally tamed to a Woman's wilds, and he is ready to settle down, Sorry, Ladies, but this good old boy is taken, Please stay tuned for another adventure! Come back again now, Y'all, You hear? **_


End file.
